The Outsider Genin (Naruto Fan Fiction)
by valentinnnn
Summary: During purple-haired and fiery Rabenda Tatenka's long and wild journey of a mission, her Sensei suddenly goes missing without any explanations and one of her squad members is severely injured and unresponsive. Being gone for four years, she makes a return to her former village. How will she adapt to these changes? Was this supposed to be a part of her destiny?


a/n: this fan fiction starts at season 3, episode 6 of naruto, or episode 110, when sasuke goes to orochimaru to get revenge on his brother, leaving the hidden leaf village. i don't own naruto, however, i will have some original characters that i made, added into this story. so far, i have made four characters up: a sensei, whom i haven't decided a name for yet, and a squad of 3 genin: rabenda, furi and arashi. they are the same age as naruto, sasuke, sakura, etc., and are at the same grade level as them (genin). i have made up these characters for my personal pleasure, and it will follow the course of the show and the series of events, though the events will play differently since these characters may change the outcome of certain things, or maybe even have an event that's not in the show. it might change the process of things with the same result, but it might end differently. this is my first time writing fan fiction on naruto, so my apologies if i get my ninja terms wrong or something above the lines. i used to watch the series but i stopped about two years ago and i am currently rewatching and i'm on episode 110, and i decided to start here because it seemed like a great episode to easily introduce new characters, rather than having putting them into the plot randomly. enjoy, however, and please leave your constructive criticism into the comments below! sorry for having such a long author's note, it's my first chapter so i wanted to let you guys know a few details, i won't write this much in future references. thank you for reading! also, i'm going to TRY my best to write this in present tense, but that may be difficult for me, so sorry! :) ps i just wrote this and i'm posting it an hour after writing lmaoo so sorry if it seems rushed or there's a lot of errors, BEAR WITH ME.

Furi's Point of View

The sun is beginning to rise and to be completely honest, I barely have any chakra left to put up with training anymore, however, Rabenda is the opposite; she keeps going and going, giving it her all. She's always like this, and it's almost impractical for me to keep up with her and her energy. It seems to me that she almost has a limitless amount of chakra in her, and that might sound exaggerated, but every single time we train, she pushes herself and exceeds- she gets better and better the more we train. And I must admit, she looks great while doing so.

She hasn't broken a single sweat and we've been at this since 7. Currently, it's four in the morning, and sure, we both had 10 minute breaks every now and then, but during those breaks, she wouldn't completely stop or relax for that matter. She would run laps, do jumping jacks, push ups, sit ups, squats- anything physical, to keep her heart racing and her chakra flow active. She's always on her feet, while I would just watch her, envious of her ability. Although I am jealous of her strengths, I don't mean it in a negative way. I actually admire her and I aspire to be like her.

She has such an incredible endurance, so much chakra, and every jutsu she has ever attempted, she's mastered every. single. one. I don't know how she does it, and I don't know exactly what mentality she has, but I know that something is motivating her to do this; something has motivated her to test her limits, and train to be the best ninja she can be. I am jealous of that, too; I could tell mother and father would be so proud of her if they were still here today; if it's possible for them to be watching over us, I know that they'd be so proud of the accomplishments my sister has achieved. I'm not so sure that they'd be proud of me. I hope that they wouldn't be disappointed in me.

I'm not sure why I'm not as strong as her or anything near it. I don't understand why I didn't obtain the same endurance that she had or anything close to it either; we're the same age, have the same Sensei, the same training techniques, same family, same genes. We were born the same day, just two minutes apart... So why is she so much better than me?

"What's wrong?" Rabenda asks, retrieving a shuriken from a tree. We had drawn targets with red paint, that has now faded into a deep shade of auburn, onto numerous trees in this forest years ago to train. We always come to this exact same spot every time. It's always so silent, there's never any people wandering around, and there's a river not so far from here; it's quite a beautiful area, actually.

She sprints back to where she was placed before when she threw that shuriken, and takes six long steps backwards, stared at the target, and then glanced at me. She was aiming from a further distance than usual.

"Well," she says, crouching and positioning herself. "What is it, brother?"

Before I could even answer, she quickly flips backwards and throws 3 shurikens, and by the time she landed on her feet, all three shurikens landed as well and hit different targets on different trees- all landing on the bull's eye. I bit my tongue.

"It's nothing." I said, smiling, my eyes crinkling.

She rolls her eyes, a habit she has had since she was a child and couldn't help, clearly not believing me. "We do share a bond that no one else understands, you're aware of that right?"

Unsure of what to say, I keep my mouth shut, but she continues. "I can tell when you're lying," she coos. I knew she was wrapping up her training, since she always does everything in a certain order every time we train. It's always bukijutsu last. I've observed her enough to realize this, and even though she's mastered bukijutsu, and several other things, she still likes to try it. I'm not sure why, because she already knows how, but she still continues to do them.

Strange.

As I'm sitting in the dirt, watching her, my thoughts wander off, and I am thinking about our previous combats. I never really do anything during combat, it's my turn to step in before combat. Like I previously stated, I am more of an observant person; I am good at strategizing and spying. Besides, Arashi always tells me I shouldn't fight, and that I should just observe. And I listen to him, because it is true. Rabenda never says anything about this topic.

"Alright, I'm done training," my sister says, smiling wide, her eyes crinkling. Just like mine do.

My thoughts were interrupted.

"Sorry to cut it short, I'm just so hungry!" she exclaims, holding her stomach. As if on queue, her stomach growls and her face flushes. "Oops!"

I rise from the dirt, and start walking towards our favorite place. "Let's get some ramen and chicken. My treat!" I exclaim, as she throws her bag of weapons over her shoulder. All I did was blink and she was already next to me and ready to go.

Rabenda's Point of View

With our stomachs filled with ramen and chicken, we just wanted nothing more but to retreat back to the resort and sleep, but this stupid bird wouldn't stop chirping in such a high-pitched tune, making my head hurt- I'm used to birds chirping because of Furi. They usually communicate to him, but I have never heard a bird chirp this way before.

He has this jutsu, that only he can do, that makes it possible for him to transform into a bird. That's why mother named him Furi, it means free, like a bird is. He can understand what birds mean when they chirp, and he can even communicate with them. This is why my brother is such a great spy; he explained to me that if someone was within 5 feet when he's a bird, they could sense his chakra, but if he was further than that, they would just think that he really was an ordinary bird. I find that aspect of my brother infatuating...

"What is it?" I ask, curious as to what the bird is saying. It still chirps.

"Furi?" I ask again, desperate for an answer. Several other birds come flying, setting themselves next to that bird that's already chirping in an irritable tone. And soon enough, they all join in, and begin to chirp together. I turn to look at my brother and see that his face is emotionless, something that I'm not used to seeing, as he is usually smiling or laughing. I began to worry, and before I could ask him what the hell was going on, he interrupted me.

"Run to the resort," he exclaimed, moving his hands, doing a familiar jutsu. "Now!" he yells, soon turning into a bird and flying towards the resort. I'm confused and anxiety suddenly takes over. What could be happening? Why does he want to get to the resort so soon? Did these birds tell him something?


End file.
